Chestnut mountain
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Chestnut mountain is going to be four or five chaps long. Right now I have two up. The G-guys and girls go to a ski mountain. They arrive in chapter two!
1. Default Chapter

A snowtrip   
by: Todd Maxwell  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any other tv. show. So please do not sue.  
  
  
  
Heero groggily slid out of his four poster bed.The lace sheets brushed gently against his bare chest.   
  
He was located in the West Wing of the Winner Mansion, conveneintly located two rooms over from Relena.  
  
He walked over to the brown polished dresser. It had ornate carvings of angels on the sides.  
  
He slid open the top drawer. Inside was a small pile of folded clothing.  
  
The teenager pulled out a pair of blue-jeans. They were slightly faded. He pulled them on over his undergarments.  
  
Than he proceeded to walk over to the closet which was located in the corner of the room.  
  
He pulled it open and looked over the garments. There was a couple of green tank-tops and a few white-linen long sleeve shirts, a couple of other things hung around the top.  
  
He pulled out a white-linen long sleeve shirt and pulled it over his bare chest. At the bottom of the closet he pulled out a pair of black leather boots.  
  
He laced them up and walked to the door.  
  
On the outside he gazed over the red carpeted floors that lead to the dining hall.  
  
Along the way he saw pictures of variouse rich men, with a picture of Quatre thrown in. He saw one picture that caught his attention, it was a picture of the group and him out at a picnic on the hills.  
  
"Oh, I hate that picture." he muttered as he looked over it. His eyes stopped on a familiar yet beautiful face.  
  
It was Relena. He gazed into her blue eyes. He was lost in a sea of pale blue. He continued  
over her face to her hair, the beautiful streaming blond hair ran down the back of her neck as she smiled at the camera.  
  
He slapped himself out of his daze and continued down the hall into the great kitchen.  
  
The maid opened the two doors letting him into the kitchen.  
  
He saw Quatre with his blond locks speaking to Dorothy openly. They smiled as they chatted. Dorothy erupted in laughter when Quatre said something like:  
  
"....and he said that's my WIFE!"  
  
Heero turned to see Trowa sitting far away from the others. He had a Canq Kingdom Times in front of him. The headline said:  
  
"Ten dead and thirty injured in strange hotel bombing....."  
  
Trowa looked up waved and turned back to the paper.  
  
At the head of the table acting like the king of the world sat a energetic Duo.  
  
"Hand me my wine, give me my grapes, hand me my wench!" Hilde erupted in laughter as Duo pulled her close and gently caressed her cheek, as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Hilde brushed Duos, chestnut brown braid out of her face, and they continued chatting.  
  
Reading a book whilst 'talking' to Sally sat Wufei Chang. The stubborn chinese boy gave small grunts in response to questions asked from Sally.  
  
"Over here!" Relena said waving with a grin. She motioned him over.  
  
He followed her motions and sat down.  
  
She said, "So how are you this very fine morning Heero?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?" he responded.   
  
When he first moved into the Peacecraft mansion he had trouble communicating with the other men and women at the mansion. After many months of counselling with an ex-military advisor he had learned to speak with the others better.  
  
She nodded, "Well thats good, oh here is the food."  
  
A group of men walked out of the kitchen with silver platters of gloriouse food.  
  
The servants all wore matching black suits. Many wore white ties.  
  
The group of servants sat down the platters of of gloriouse food in front of the people.  
  
"M' Lord Quatre." a servant said as he put an ornately designed gold platter in front of the arabian Master.  
  
On the platter there was four flap jacks with a couple of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Thank you Iris." Quatre said politely. The servent bowed lightly and walked away.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner picked up a napkin and put it on his lap, the others did like wise.  
  
After months of learning the group of teenagers had learned that Master Quatre ate first and they followed suit.  
  
He picked up his fork, as did the others, and dipped it into the golden brown pancakes.  
  
"Go on friends!" he cried happily.  
  
The others gratefully and as if they were just freed began to eat.  
  
The forks and spoons clinked and clanked as the pilots and their company scraped up the food.  
  
"Now servant feed me thy flap-o-jack," Duo said in a kingly voice. "...thank you and 'bout time."  
  
Hilde pulled the fork out of his mouth, "Is that better my lord?" she asked as they both erupted in childish laughter.  
  
Heero and Relena were silent as they ate, the only noises to be heard were the clanks of silver forks as they scraped the plates clean.  
  
After an appetizing meal, the group pushed back their plates stuffed to the brim with food. After all Quatre insisted that they eat as much as they could, because breakfast after all was the most important meal of the day.  
  
Page, the elderly head servant stepped onto a small platform in front of the table. Page was wearing a black tux, his usual, with a red bow-tie, much to the dissaprovement of his new wife: Alissa.  
  
She too was there, after marrying Page she had such a love for the mansion that she turned into the head lady. She had greying blond hair with a gentle face. Her eyes were like a hawks, always seeing. For example once Duo was trying to steal a cookey while she was huddled over the stove, she saw his braid barely and caught him.  
  
Page cleared his throat and began loudly, "Today I will be anouncing our schedule, and remember to thank Quatre for this plan," he said as he took sip of water, "Today you will be going to Chestnut mountain and spending the next two nights there!"  
  
Everyone cheered, that is except Wufei, Heero, and Trowa, the three silent pilots.  
  
Dou however was more than happy to voice his happiness, "Way to go Q-man, now I can finally show myself off on the slopes, with Shinigami2k2!"  
  
They all blinked and turned back to Page.  
  
Hilde murmured, "Shinigami2k2, Who is that?"   
  
Duo turned to her, "It's my snowboard." he turned back to playing thumb-war with himself.  
  
"Doh!" he cried, "I lost again!"  
  
Everyone turned to him, Duo did not realise he had said that out loud.  
  
Duo gave a scarlet blush and looked up to Page. He felt Hilde grasp his hand, as if to stop them.  
  
"Very well," Page said hastily. "you will need to pack warmly and take your uh um....neccesary items, very well you are dismissed."  
  
Across the room polished brown chairs scraped across the floor as everyone got up to leave to their private quarters.  
  
Duo and Hilde grasped hands as they walked down the red carpeted floors, grasping hands until finally being forced to release.  
  
The doors shut in unison, and the halls were quiet.  
  
***  
  
Well, how is it. I hope you like it so far. I have put alot into this. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I. Well I am making Chapter Two right away. 


	2. A car ride from the eerie zone

A Car trip by Todd Maxwell  
I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters, don't sue.  
  
"Here sir." Page said as he opened the back of the long fancy limosine.  
  
The limosine was jet-black it had enough space to seat ten or fifteen easily, today they were going to stuff it.  
  
There was Trowa, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy, Relena, Plus four servants and Page to unload the baggage.  
  
Duo and Hilde ran excitedly into the long limosine to the far end of the seats.  
  
Hilde felt the soft tan leather under her hand and said, "Ooh this is beautiful isn't Duo?"  
  
Duo looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah babe."  
  
Trowa followed holding a small bag of reading material for the long trip.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy walked forward into the front seats.  
  
Dorothy had her blond hair pulled back into a bow, she wore a pair of shorts and a small tank-top.  
  
Quatre held the door open like a gentlemen. "There you go M'am." he sat down next to her.  
  
In the back Sally stepped into the roomy limo and sat opposite of Hilde and Duo. Wufei followed but the tanned boy decided better for himself to leave a little bit of space between them.  
  
Heero held Relenas gentle hand as she bent over and entered the limo.  
  
She had her blond hair tied back, she wore a pair of khaki jeans, with a long-sleeve maroon shirt.  
  
Heero stepped into the limo and placed himself next to her.  
  
The motor began to pur and the whole vehicle vibrated as it made its' way down the road.   
  
Duo watched the buildings pass in a blur, he turned back to the people in the car, "Man this ride is bo-oring!"  
  
"How about some music?" Quatre said to the group in the back.  
  
"Yeah that would be great!" Hilde cried.  
  
In a sudden burst of noise the radio flicked on.  
  
"Yo Q-man this thing has a rad speaker system!" Duo yelled aloud.  
  
"Thanks um I think." Quatre replied.  
  
//And I feel like a woman// (//=lyrics.  
  
"Oh dear lord no!" Wufei cried as Shannia Twains song came on.  
  
Sally giggled, realising this she covered her mouth.  
  
The radio switched channels and another song came on.  
  
Smash Mouth came on and everybody began to sing along.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah!" Duo cried apparently pleased with the song.  
  
The older grey haired servant, Page, calmly tried to tune out the horrible singing of Dorothy.  
  
After the song went over, everybody went silent, and quietly began to chat with each other.  
  
Relena turned to Heero, "So Heero you _are_ going to ski with me aren't you?"  
  
Heero nodded, though he did not know that much about it for the only time he was ever really near snow was when he fought Zechs Merquise in Antartica. Of course he _had_ skid once or twice before.  
  
Relena, pleased with his response turned back and began a rather intersting conversation with Hilde.  
  
Wufei leaned back and began to meditate. Heero too closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Across the car Duo was looking at himself in a hand held mirror, fingering his braid, trying to look as cute as possible in case he got in trouble for what he was about to do.  
  
He saw on the other side of the car that Heero fell asleep, Wufei was meditating, Trowa was reading silently, Quatre was telling some bad jokes to Dorothy, whom apparently found them funny. The girls all crossed to the other side and were huddled together talking quietly with the occasional outward glance.  
  
It was the perfect time to strike.  
  
He pulled out a small bag from behind him. He pulled out a little black ceramic.  
  
On the front in big blocky letters it said Sound-O-Matic by Duo Maxwell.  
  
He waited for Heero to move and when he did he pressed the button labeled 'Heero'.  
  
From the ceramic came Heeros' voice saying, 'Relena I want you bad.'  
  
Heero looked up and Relena blushed a scarlet red, she scooted back over to him and sat by him.  
  
Duo grinned, 'here it comes.' he thought  
  
Relena leaned forward and kissed him directly on the mouth, she slid her tongue into his mouth and Heero almost too stunned to move used his tongue to duel hers.  
  
"Hmmnn." Heero moaned, Relena pulled her head back blushing furiously.  
  
Duo thought, 'What the hell! He was supposed to be slapped. Alas, there is still Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  
  
"Ooola la." Hilde purred. Relena crossed the seats again and went back to the girls whispering energetically.  
  
'Alright, that one was a dud. But Wufei will be singing the blues!'  
  
He pressed the button labeled Wufei and Wufeis voice came out of the box:  
  
"I hate dragons!" the voice said.  
  
Wufei looked up in anger, "Who said that, I demand to know! Was it Maxwell?"  
  
Sally giggled, "Oh, Chang I love it when you look mad 'cos you look so cute."  
  
Wufei blushed, giving in to his chauvinistic nature and grinned, with that grin he reached over and pulled Sally near.  
  
Now Duo was getting angry, "Why the heck aren't they getting angry and stuff, please do not be a dud!."  
  
He pressed the button labeled Quatre.  
  
Out once again came another voice, "Dorothy my jokes suck and I know it, they are so dumb!"  
  
Dorothy put a hand on the bewildered Quatres' shoulder.  
  
"It's o.k. they aren't that bad. I kind of think they are good."  
  
Quatre blushed as he brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
Duo now very angry shoved the ceramic into his backpack purposely forgetting Trowa.  
  
"We are here." Page said over the talking.  
  
The limosine pulled into a snow covered parking lot.  
  
It was crammed full of cars.  
  
"Whoa, do you think there are any parking spaces or hotel rooms?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh, most definately, we reserved these two weeks ahead of time." Page replied with a haughty laugh.  
  
"Alright...."  
  
The car pulled to a stop, "Here is where you get out." Page said.  
  
"Finally." everyone said in unison.  
  
Duo hopped out of the door and held it open for Hilde to get out.  
  
"Here you go sweety.You _will_ hold my bags right?" Hilde asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Oh, alright babe." Duo said as he took a couple of pink bags in his arms.  
  
Hilde looked at Duos' muscular build; she had never known he was that strong.  
  
Duos' muscles bulged against his sleeves as he struggled with the oddly shaped bags.  
  
They walked up to the large double doors, where the servants opened the doors.  
  
"We are here!"   
  
****  
  
So you like, dislike, like? Please read and review. Chapter three in progress. 


End file.
